lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klein Moretti
Klein Moretti is the main protagonist of Lord of the Mysteries. He is a Beyonder who follows the Fool Pathway. He is the mysterious leader of the Tarot Club known as The Fool. Appearance Klein Moretti Black hair, brown eyes, average-looking face, deep outline, thinly-built. Sherlock Moriarty Brown eyes , slightly long black hair , average-featured face with some stubs of facial hair , thin yet moderate muscular built. Personality Klein Moretti has a rather humorous yet gentlemanly personality. He is someone who proceeds with caution in whatever he does. He values safety very much thus developing a somewhat cowardly attitude towards most things which saves him on multiple occasions. Though that changes somewhat after his trip to Backlund. Background Klein is a citizen of the Northern Continent’s Loen Kingdom, Awwa County, Tingen city. At the start of the novel, he had just graduated from the Department of History at Khoy University. His father was a sergeant of the Royal Army who died in a colonial conflict with the Southern Continent, and his mother was a devotee of the Evernight Goddess who passed away the year he passed the entrance exam to Khoy University. He also has an elder brother, Benson Moretti, and a younger sister, Melissa Moretti. History The original Klein Moretti died from a mysterious suicide, shooting himself in the temple with a revolver under the crimson moon, after writing ‘Everyone will die, including me.’ in his notebook. The protagonist, Zhou Mingrui, transmigrated from modern China after performing a luck enhancement ritual recorded in an ancient book titled ‘Quintessential Divination and Arcane Arts of the Qin and Han Dynasty’, possessed his body. He tried to perform the luck enhancement ritual again to go back to Earth, only to accidentally stumble in to a mysterious Gray Fog along with summoning Audrey Hall and Alger Wilson. He decided to pretend to be a Powerful Entity and established the Tarot Club in order to exchange supernatural information and find a way back home. As Klein Moretti As Klein he joined the Nighthawks as a civilian staff and shortly after became a Seer, a beyonder of the Fool Pathway because Roselle Gustav mentioned in one of his diary entry's his regret over not choosing marauder, apprentice or seer. He ultimately got killed along with the captain of the Nighthawks Dunn Smith. As Sherlock Moriarty After his fight with the spawn of the True Creator , Klein Moretti ultimately died in the hands of Ince Zangwill, who manipulated the Nighthawks in order to obtain Saint Selena's ashes and promote into a demigod. However like his reincarnation into this world he again resurected back to life under mysterious circumstances. Nethertheless he was alive and needed a new identity, which would hide away his resurection. Eventually he became a detective in Backlund, where he found another beyonder of his pathway but of a higher sequence from which, after dealing with the help of Wraith Sharron who he paid, Klein found information about sequence 7 to 5 of his pathway. Afterwards he killed lanevus, preventing the descent of True Creator.He obtained the Dark Emperor Card Of Blasphemy and later helped put a end to the desire apostal, who was instigated by the Twilight Hermit Order for The Abyss Card Of Blasphemy among other things. By this point he also advanced to middle stage sequence 6 Faceless. As Gehrman Sparrow In order to promote to the next sequence, Klein needed to obtain a mermaid for his potion, last spotted in the Seas of Sunia. He disguises himself as Gehrman Sparrow, a powerful and crazy Adventurer, in order to provide a disguise and digest his Faceless potion. As Dwayne Dantès In order to obtain the formula of sequence 4, Klein returns to Backlund to steal the Antigonous family's notebook that is sealed in the Backlund's Evernight Church. He disguises as Dwaine Dantès, a very rich man, and donates huge sums of money to the Church so he could befriend the priests and find a chance to infiltrate behind the Chanis Gate, where are held all the sealed items. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tarot Club Category:Blackthorn Security Company Category:Northern Continent Category:Loen Kingdom Category:Awwa County Category:Tingen City Category:Nighthawk